


ghosts

by theaterenerd25



Series: cadis oneshots [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But they come back, Don't worry, F/F, They all die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25
Summary: janis has lost everything, the two people who had promised to stay by her side were gone.Damian and cady were invisible to her, unable to help.after all, janis couldn't see ghosts
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Hubbard, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadis oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177982
Kudos: 5





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> TW: graphic depictions of violence,
> 
> I will put a warning before it starts and say when it ends
> 
> also this entire story is about ghosts so there will be death, don't read if you can't handle that
> 
> but it will have a somewhat happy ending

In the span of a week, Janis had lost the two people she loved most in the world.

Damian had been coming home from closing night of a show, when he was shot in the head, killing him instantly. The doctors said he hadn't even felt any pain. Janis had been so angry and grief stricken that she wanted to go to the jail and rip the man who took her best freinds life to pieces. There was no reason for the crime, the man had just been drunk and showing off.  
At least she had Cady.

Until her wife's plane from visiting her parents in Africa had crashed, leaving no survivors.

They had all lived together, their home life had been loud, chaotic and weird. Absolutely perfect for the trio.  
Every second of silence in n the house dug into Janis like a red hot knife.  
Janis hadn't left her bed except to go to the bathroom and drink from the bathroom sink in two days.

**************

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" Cady was screaming as she floated over the mound of blankets covering her crying wife.  
"She can't hear you honey" Damian sighed "she can't hear us"  
"She needs to take care of herself!" Cady restated, grief ringing in her voice  
"I know sweetie. I know"

Janis had finally gotten up and went to the store. Cady was watching through the window for her to return. Damian flew over when he heard her scream. 

TW: graphic depictions of violence

Janis was sprawled across the road, her groceries scattered around her, blood already pooling around her and bruises already becoming visible. Her throught and shoulders had been crushed under a wheel, her eyes were open but glassy and empty. Her face was splattered with her own blood. The hoodie she had carefully kept in good condition since high school, the hoodie she had worn the day she proposed to Cady, was ripped, torn and splattered with dark blood.   
"Oh my- oh my god-" Damian finally said  
"She got hit by a bus." The irony of the statement burned on her tounge.  
As paramedics arrived blood had completely stained the blonde in Janis's hair

TW: end

Cady was still floating by the window when she heard a groan from the couch, she turned and gasped  
"Janis!" Cady said, diving into her wife, who immediately wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh god- Janis- your-"  
"Dead. I know caddy" cady tightened her hug around her wife  
Janis let Cady cry onto her shoulder  
"This isn't fair!" Cady muttered "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you!"   
"You can do that when you regain the ability to form a sentence without stopping to cry"  
"Not fair..." Cady replied with a sniff  
"I'm not fair" Janis replied  
"Can you sing, Jan?" Cady asked. Janis froze for a second, remembering with a jolt how it had felt as her throught was crushed. She breathed in, then out before replying "sure caddy"

" cus after all this time, I'm still into you-  
I should be over all the butterflies,  
But I'm into you  
I'm into you  
And even on our worst nights-  
I'm into you"

Cady cut her off by kissing her nose

Cady sudenly sat up. "Shit! Damian still thinks your like- dead-dead"   
Janis cringed slightly "let's go see him" Cady nodded and the two floated (wich was VERY weird to do for the first time) to damians room. Janis's oldest freind, was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
Damian was one of the strongest people in Janis's life. When they were in school, Janis could remember a day she had been thrown into a locker, he had single-handedly beat up the three boys responsible, then broken the lock trapping Janis inside with his fist. When Janis saw him as the locker opened, he had a black eye, and his fist was bleeding.  
Damian had been taunted and bullied since middle school.  
But Janis, in all the time she had known him, had never once seen him cry.  
Not until today when he saw her  
"Janis!" He had cried as he threw himself onto her "never fucking do that to me again- I thought you were gone...."  
"I know Damian, I'm sorry" Janis cut her normal teasing nature, as she spoke her voice was light and calm, like a tone you would take trying to comfort a scared animal.


End file.
